wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Salamander (Silkworm)
Canon | Male | Salamander | MudWing/SkyWing Appearance Salamander, unlike his sister, looks quite similar to SkyWings, with his crimson coloring and large wings, but his main shape is that of a MudWings. He does not have the 'thick, armored brown scales' as most MudWings do, but does have amber and gold underscales. When many look at him first, they instantly classify him into the 'strange' category, but when you take a closer look, you feel as though you would like to look at him again. He, unlike his twin sister, Amber, has smoke rising from his scales due to the firescales that he inherited from his mother. Personality Salamander is ... complicated. First of all, he is quite a shy dragonet, similar to his sister, but when he speaks, he wants everyone to hear him. He wants everyone to know he is there, rather than his sister, who speaks in a whisper any time anyone talks to her. Speaking of his sister ... In the SkyWing palace, with all of the young dragonets, Amber received more attention, and it was almost as though Salamander was living in her shadow. He never got enough attention as a very young dragonet, and is exceedingly jealous of his sister for being the main center of attention. However, despite his complicated thoughts, Salamander acts like a very calm dragonet, making sure that no one ever knows what he thinks and what he could be plotting. Abilities Unlike his twin, Salamander was born with a great deal of powers, inherited by his mother, but he didn't know what to do with them. The only people that he could even brush his tail against were his immediate family, which annoyed him to the point of extremity. His father often tried to comfort the young dragonet, saying 'you'll get used to it, it's going to be fine', but that never stopped Salamander from being the moody dragonet that he is now. It never stopped him from being ... abnormal, as most SkyWings would say. History As a very young dragonet (he is only around 3 now), Salamander was jealous of his sister, Amber, for the attention that she always received. Why would Amber, the twin with the defective powers, would get more attention? That was the question that Salamander always asked himself, always wondered what he would do wrong. What he has done wrong. Was it the slightly socially awkward ways that he had? Or was it the annoying habits that he couldn't prevent? He longed to be more independent. He longed to have more attention, and to be a better dragon for others. Why? was the main thought that flickered through Salamander's head day after day, night after night. Until he thought of an idea. Why couldn't he just plot against Amber? Why couldn't he just make her do something that would give him all of the attention? But he wasn't an animus, so how could he make his twin do something that she didn't want to do? Relationships Name: Amber Salamander used to be very protective of his sibling. He used to love her, and always make sure he was by her side, so nothing bad would happen to her with her lack of powers. But as time passed by, and Amber increased in popularity, Salamander grew to be jealous of his sister, and began thinking thoughts that could keep her away from his journey for attention. Name: Clay Clay and Salamander often spent time with one another, and they fairly enjoyed one another's company. They had many similar likes and dislikes, and whenever Salamander had a bad day, or had trouble with popularity, his father was the shoulder to lean on, as they always knew what to say around each other. Trivia *Salamander greatly enjoys singing, reading, and art, but doesn't want people to know in case they think that he 'prefers domestic activities'. *He plays pranks with his sister, but no one suspects them because they are so shy and quiet. *Amber, which is more of a SkyWing name, is more MudWing, while Salamander, which is a clear MudWing name, is more of a SkyWing. Coding by Nightstrike , colors changed by The Silkworm Dragoness. Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress